


I'm a Mess

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Helens



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/pseuds/Helens
Summary: Автор планировал нарисовать спарринг, но что-то пошло не так (и он даже рад).Автора можно найтив твиттереина тамблере
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	I'm a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Автор планировал нарисовать спарринг, но что-то пошло не так (и он даже рад).
> 
> Автора можно найти [в твиттере](https://twitter.com/Smolhelen) и [на тамблере](https://helensilivren.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
